That could happen
by UchihaKeiko93
Summary: It was time for HIS Execution....can they stop it? an idea that popped up in my head after reading the new manga chapter my first one-shot Enjoy Couples: SasuSaku NaruHina


**I just read the new manga chapter and I just had to get it out of my head xD This is total fiction and this is what I think would happen next. And it is just a one-shot. Enjoy ^^  
P.S. Sorry for the miss spelling here ^^;  
**

Ninjas came from all sides, they were taken by surprise. ANBU`s took a hold on Sasuke and kept him in their iorn grip. He tried to get loose but somehow he had no chakra left. He heard Karin and Suigetsu`s yells about letting them go. Then right in front of him stood the man he hated the most. Danzo. Danzo looked at Sasuke and saw all of the hate in Sasuke`s eyes. "You really hate me don`t you?" Danzo asked. Sasuke didn`t say anything, he just glared at him in pure hatred. "Take him back to konoha and put him down in the cell where he belongs." Danzo said and left the room. Then Sasuke and team hawk was removed from the scene and brought to Konoha.

Back in Konoha, no one had got to know what happened. Then people started to run towards the gates; some were yelling that Danzo was back from the meeting while some was saying that Sasuke Uchiha was in handcuffs and was brought to the prison. Since the huge fight between Konoha and Pain they had gotten some houses and the prison and the hospital back up. Sakura was walking down the street when she heard some old women talking: "Have you heard? The avenger is back, but not willingly, they say that they`ll execute him tomorrow morning." "No. Really? I heard that he tried to kill the hokage." "Really?! Why would he kill the hokage?" "No one knows he won't talk." Sakura then went straight to Konoha`s prison. When she came to the entrance a guard stopped her. "Please let me in". Sakura plead the guard. "Sorry miss, but the hokage himself has ordered that none other than him is going to enter. I`m sorry but it`s the hokages orders." Sakura cursed and went to search for Naruto. She found him sitting on a tree branch not far from the tents where the half of Konoha`s people where until their homes where build back up. "Have you heard?" She asked when she was up with him on the branch. "Yeah…." Naruto said and looked down, some of his hair was covering his eyes. Sakura sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders and tried to comfort Naruto.

The morning came faster than they had expected. Neither Naruto nor Sakura had gotten any sleep. They still sat there on the tree branch and saw the sun come up. "It`s time". Sakura said and got up and jumped down. She looked up at him waiting for him to come down. When both finally where back on solid ground they went to the place where Sasuke was going to be executed. Everything was quite. No birds or wind blowing, Sasuke was being hold by two ANBU`s and he was hand cuffed with chakra strings; Around stood a whole bunch of people. Everyone had come to see the last Uchiha die. Sakura and Naruto made their way to the front, there he stood; their best friend and teammate. Danzo then came into view and said all of the charges and why they were executing Sasuke. Sasuke was then placed on his knees in front of a stone block that was covered in dried blood. From then on everything seemed to go in slow motion, the shinobi with the katana ready to take Uchiha Sasuke`s life. And the yelling from Sakura who was running for her life to save her love, and Naruto yelling for her to come back, and then he was running after her. Sakura got in front of Sasuke putting her arms around him, and stopped the katana that was going towards Sasuke`s neck. Naruto then came and got the shinobi with the katana to back off and yelling for them to stop.

With everything else going on Sasuke sighed and felt relief. He was saved, for now. "If you're going to kill him then you might as well take me too!" Sakura yelled at Danzo. The new hokage glared at the girl lying over the avenger. "You dare betray me". He hissed and ordered two shinobi to remove her so they could finish. Sakura sent them flying with a chakra filled punch. And then went back holding Sasuke. "Yes I dare betray you, because you aren`t the right full hokage!" Sakura yelled at Danzo. "Shut up girl, you have no idea of what you are talking about!" Danzo yelled back. "I know well enough to know that you are the most disgusting man on the planet!" Sakura yelled at Danzo while she helped Sasuke sit up straight. "What are you talking about girl?" Danzo asked. Sakura took a deep breath before she said: "Tsunade told me not to tell anyone this…not until the time was right…and well I guess the time is here. She has woken up from her coma…but is in no condition to be hokage…that's why you have had your power for a while. But before the fight, Tsunade asked me to looks through some secret files. I was quite impressed by what I found out." Sakura said and glared at Danzo. Everyone was quite wanted to hear what Sakura had to say next. "You see, I found the file of the Uchiha massacre…You got orders from the elders to kill the Uchihas because they felt threatened. You then ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill his own family. You knew that he couldn`t but was lusting for power so you said he could spear his dear little brother. You threatened to kill Sasuke yourself if Itachi didn`t do it. You made Sasuke live the rest of his life in hatred and loneliness because you wanted power." Sakura was glaring hard at Danzo…if only eyes could kill. She wasn`t the only one; Sasuke and Naruto was also glaring. Naruto was now sitting next to her and Sasuke. "Lies, you really believe what she says? She`s a 16 year old girl, she knows nothing!" Danzo said and turned against his people, trying to win their trust. "What she says is true". That was the first time since Sasuke had gotten back to Konoha that he talked. All of the eyes were now on Sasuke. "you made Itachi kill my family and clan…I was going to kill you to set things straight…to avenge my clan once and for all. But then…."He didn`t finish the line. Sakura took his hand and gave it a form squeeze; telling him that she was there. And without warning he squeezed back. "Are you really going to believe a bunch of kids?!" Danzo yelled. People started to move towards team 7 that once again was back together. Danzo growled, but still stood there, with Sai by his side. "Sai, bring the girl to me". Danzo ordered Sai, but Sai didn`t move a muscle. Sai knew that every fiber in his body told him to go to his team. Danzo looked around him, it was like the people had gotten in a little group around team 7 while the most of the people was still standing where they stood. "Sai, I gave you an order." Danzo said. Sai then started to move. He went over to team 7 and turned towards Danzo, for the first time since team 7 had known Sai he now showed emotion. He was glaring hard at Danzo. "What they say is true; he did order Itachi Uchiha to kill his own family. I know because he showed me the papers. Being his right hand had proved to be very useful. So if you are going to believe a more grater betrayer than the Uchiha then so be it. But I`ll never go back, I`ll fight for peace. Not more pain." Sakura and Naruto similed at Sai. They now knew that they could trust Sai. "Fine, so be it. But I`m still hokage, shinobi, arrest those people for their betrayal to Konoha and it`s hokage!" Danzo ordered and a handful of shinobi moved towards the little group. "STOP"! A well known voice for both Naruto and Sakura, there she stood, the right full hokage of Konoha. She was now showing her right full age. She was old and was supported by Shizune and Kakashi. "Danzo you are no longer hokage, I am.,and since I am in no condition to be so any more. I choose Naruto Uzumaki to be your next hokage, don`t screw up kid". Tsunade Said as she grinned at Naruto who was standing there in shock. Naruto didn`t hear all of the cheering and Danzo`s yelling in protest. He looked at his best friends, who smiled and smirked. "What`s you first order lord hokage?" Kakashi asked while grinning like a mad man. "Put the old betrayer into jail for the time being." Naruto ordered while glaring at Danzo. The shinobi bowed in respect and took Danzo away. "And free Sasuke". A shinobi went behind Sasuke and cut his strings. When he had freed his hands, Sakura tackled him in a air knock out hug. To everyone's surprise he hugged her back and burying his head in her neck and hair. Naruto grinned, he always knew that they loved each other, he knew he couldn`t win Sakura`s heart. But he had gotten something better, a sister. In the years that had gone, he and Sakura had gotten like brother and sister. He made his way through the crowd, getting gradulations and hugs from people he didn`t even know. Then he saw her. Hinata Hyuuga, he had been blind when it came to her. When she told him that she always loved him something became clear. But what he didn`t know. "Gradualtion`s Naruto-kun". Hinata said while smiling. He smiled back and said: "Thanks…hey you want to go to get a bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked, he smiled his wide grin when she nodded.

From then on, they knew that things were going to get better, but also tougher. But at least they were together. A new journey was laying a head, with new surprises and battles yet to stop. Making peace isn`t so hard as it sound, yeah?

**MY FIRST FINISHED STORY!! WHOOOT XD  
My BFF is going to kill me when she reads this xD but I`m happy with how it came out x3 yeah it`s minor SasuSaku and NaruHina but….I like it ^^  
BFF: ELLI!!!*deathly aura*  
me: BYE!*running in sonic X speed*  
BFF: DON`T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM MEEE!!!*running after in sonic X speed***


End file.
